


Affair

by daisy_illusive



Series: The month of erotic romance (with VAV) [3]
Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Hotel Sex, M/M, No more perfume on you by TEEN TOP inspired, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Su vida no es lo suficiente satisfactoria… por lo que HoSung no duda en tener un affair; no obstante, lo último que desea es que su novio se entere de ello.





	Affair

**Author's Note:**

> La inspiración para hacer esta historia viene un poco por la canción de No more perfume on you de Teen Top, la temática que sigue es la misma que la letra, si no sabéis que canción es, ya estáis tardando en correr a escucharla.  
> En el mes del porno con VAV todavía vamos por la mitad, así que, me queda cuerda para rato con historias de este tipo en celebración de este comeback tan maravilloso que nos han dado. Espero que os guste.

            —¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —el joven de la recepción del del hotel le preguntó aquello a HoSung en cuanto éste se dejó caer sobre el mostrador, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

            —Hay una reserva hecha al nombre de Ayno —replicó.

—Ayno… —el chico de la recepción asintió y escribiéndolo en el teclado del ordenador, para después coger una tarjeta que se encontraba debajo de éste y tendérsela—. La reserva solo dura hasta la media noche de hoy —fue lo único que dijo después.

 

            HoSung esbozó un “gracias” que apenas se escuchó y, tras aquello, simplemente se dirigió al ascensor que quedaba justo en frente. Le gustaba aquel pequeño hotel porque en la recepción no hacían preguntas innecesarias, como tampoco juzgaban a sus clientes o pedían más información de la estrictamente necesaria. Simplemente se contentaban con que se les pagara el importe por la habitación y ésta se dejara libre en el tiempo acordado para ello. Ya no quedaban muchos lugares como aquel en el que primaba la discreción total para los clientes y todas las personas que iban a aquel lugar, agradecían infinitamente la discreción.

 

            HoSung incluido.

 

            Porque en aquel sitio, se daban encuentro todo tipo de personas que lo único que deseaban era pasar totalmente desapercibidas, ya fuera porque tuvieran algo turbio que hacer o porque simplemente quisieran desaparecer en un lugar en el que no se les hiciera ninguna pregunta.

 

            HoSung era del primer tipo.

 

            El chico iba a aquel hotel cada vez que él y la persona que siempre reservaba una habitación para ambos bajo un nombre falso tenían un poco de tiempo libre. No hacía falta ni que fuera un día entero, solo necesitaban tener un par de horas libres para que los dos se encontraran en aquel lugar, dos horas eran suficientes para los menesteres que los llevaban allí.

 

            Mientras el destartalado ascensor subía hasta la planta en la que se encontraba la habitación que les habían dado aquella vez, HoSung exhaló un suspiro profundo. Justo en los momentos previos a llegar a la habitación le dedicaba un último pensamiento a si lo que iba a hacer era mejor que no lo hiciera, que volviera a pulsar el botón que lo llevaba a la recepción para salir de allí y regresar a casa, junto a él… pero aquel pensamiento solo duraba unos segundos y HoSung nunca había dado marcha atrás, ni una sola de las veces. Porque volver a casa significaba volver a la rutina, volver al desasosiego, al aburrimiento, a la soledad y entrar a la habitación del hotel significaba sentirse vivo de nuevo, aunque fuera solo por unas horas; entrar a aquella habitación significaba placer, significaba diversión, lo significaba todo para él.

 

            Por ese motivo, HoSung frecuentaba aquel lugar y lo frecuentaba junto a Ayno, el chico con el que engañaba a su novio, HeeJun, y del que no sabía su nombre real, pero tampoco le importaba, el otro tampoco sabía el suyo.

 

            Cuando HoSung salió del ascensor, simplemente caminó por el estrecho pasillo con puertas a cada lado y se detuvo ante la que estaba marcada con el número 67. Con cuidado, miró a un lado y a otro del pasillo, cerciorándose de que no había nadie en el lugar que lo pudiera ver allí y, después, metió la tarjeta en la ranura que abría la puerta. Rápidamente, dejó el pasillo y se adentró en la habitación, dándose cuenta de que dentro ya se encontraba la persona con la que había ido a encontrarse en el hotel. Tumbado en la cama sobre su espalda, con el mando del televisor en una mano y cambiando de canal una y otra vez, sin prestarle atención a nada más. Si se dio cuenta de la llegada de HoSung, no dio muestras de ello hasta que el chico carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia.

 

            —¿Ya estás aquí, Lou? —le cuestionó alzándose, quedándose sentado sobre el colchón con las piernas cruzadas—. No te esperaba tan pronto —comentó con curiosidad.

            —He salido más temprano del trabajo —respondió HoSung.

 

            Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada de la habitación, de la misma forma que se quitó también la chaqueta de cuero y la dejó colgada en el perchero, junto a la de Ayno. Después, caminó sobre el enmoquetado suelo hasta llegar a la cama y subirse a ella, colocándose de rodillas sobre el colchón y llevando su mano al rostro del otro chico, su dedo pulgar por delante de su oreja y las puntas de los demás dedos rozando su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia él para darle un corto beso en los labios a modo de saludo. No eran especialmente cariñosos el uno con el otro, ambos sabían a lo que iban allí, ambos sabían que HoSung le estaba poniendo los cuernos a su novio cada vez que se encontraba con él.

 

            Besándolo, HoSung captó un olor conocido procedente del otro chico y no pudo evitar sonreír dentro del beso porque por fin, este le había hecho caso. Por fin había cambiado de colonia, por fin se había puesto la que él le había regalado tiempo atrás para que su olor en su ropa no fuera diferente del de su novio. Porque HoSung estaba teniendo un _affair_ pero, sobre todas las cosas, no quería que HeeJun se enterara y la colonia que Ayno siempre había utilizado era demasiado diferente a la que su novio usaba. HoSung había tenido que mentirle descaradamente a éste en un par de ocasiones cuando le había preguntado por el olor impregnado en su ropa y no había querido correr más riesgos, por eso le había regalado la misma a Ayno, para no tener que dar ninguna explicación de nuevo.

 

            —¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hoy? —cuestionó Ayno cuando se separaron, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

            —Hoy podemos estar todo el tiempo hasta que tengamos que salir del hotel —le respondió.

 

            No muchas veces podían aprovechar todo el rato, la mayoría de las veces simplemente estaban allí un par de horas a lo sumo y todo era demasiado acelerado y rápido. A HoSung le gustaba que todo fuera mucho más delicado y sensual, pero tenía que conformarse con aquellos encuentros rápidos cuando estaba con Ayno, encuentros en los que apenas podían saborearse el uno al otro; no obstante, aquel día, deseaba que todo fuera un poco más lento, menos impersonal, más enfocado al hacerse sentir bien a través de todas las partes sensibles de sus cuerpos y no simplemente ir directamente al asunto, al placer más humano y rápido para después despedirse e irse cada uno por su lado como si aquel encuentro no hubiera perturbado lo más mínimo sus rutinas.

 

            —Entonces vamos a pasar un buen rato —murmuró Ayno, con una sonrisa pícara que HoSung correspondió.

 

            Después de tanto tiempo compartiendo aquella relación oculta, apenas necesitaban palabras para saber qué hacer, para poder continuar, al principio sí las habían necesitado, pero aquello había acabado por ser innecesario y, simplemente se acercaron al cuerpo del otro para poder besarse de nuevo una y otra vez, explorando con sus lenguas la boca ajena hasta que el aire se hizo necesario de nuevo y tuvieron que separarse, aunque no por mucho tiempo. La boca de Ayno se movió, experta, por su mentón, besando y mordisqueando aquella zona hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, que atrapó con sus dientes de una forma algo más fuerte, haciendo que HoSung exhalara un pequeño suspiro. Los chupetones en su cuerpo estaban prohibidos, porque no quería que su novio se enterase de que estaba teniendo una aventura, pero adoraba cuando el otro decidía morder su oreja, porque no dejaba marcas y porque sus orejas eran muy sensibles.

 

            La exploración de su cuerpo a través de los besos y los ocasionales lametones de Ayno continuó a la vez que las manos de HoSung comenzaban a moverse por el cuerpo del chico, metiéndose por debajo de su ropa y tocando sus costados, su espalda, su abdomen, subiendo cada vez más mientras que el otro se entretenía besando su rostro y su cuello, hasta donde podía alcanzar sin retirar la ropa. Pero la ropa era algo que les iba a estorbar más pronto que tarde, por lo que, finalmente, HoSung acabó levantando la camiseta de Ayno y alzándola por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que éste tuviera que separarse de su cuerpo unos segundos. En cuanto su ropa estuvo tirada por algún lugar del suelo de aquella habitación, HoSung también tiró de su ropa para quitársela y dejarla caer, exponiendo su torso igualmente y cambiando las tornas con Ayno, puesto que, aquella vez, fue él quien comenzó a explorar el cuerpo del chico con sus labios, su cuello níveo, sus clavículas prominentes, su pecho plano y prieto, entreteniéndose en sus pezones, haciendo suspirar al chico, antes de bajar a su abdomen dejando un pequeño camino de besos que dejarían marcas —porque él sí tenía permiso para poder marcar el cuerpo de Ayno todo lo que quisiera—.

 

            Los besos y las caricias de uno sobre el cuerpo del otro continuaron durante bastante tiempo, calentándose de aquella forma, haciendo los preliminares mucho más largos de lo que nunca los habían hecho hasta que HoSung comenzó a sentir una terrible necesidad en su miembro que tenía que ir empezando a calmar. Sin palabras, solo con mirarse el uno al otro después de separarse unos segundos, ambos entendieron que ir mucho más allá era lo que necesitaban y lo que querían más que nada.

 

            Por ese motivo, la ropa que todavía les quedaba encima acabó por ser retirada hasta que ambos se quedaron completamente desnudos sobre la cama, en la habitación de aquel hotel. El miembro de HoSung seguía pulsando, seguía necesitando atención inmediata y, por cómo se encontraba el de Ayno, el chico pudo adivinar que éste también necesitaba de atención, una atención que no se habían dedicado todavía en las partes inferiores de sus cuerpos. HoSung se tumbó sobre su espalda en el colchón, invitando al otro chico a que se colocara sobre él y éste lo hizo de forma inmediata, subiéndose con cuidado sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que sus miembros acabaran el uno contra el otro, enviando una corriente eléctrica de placer por sus espinas dorsales que ambos acabaron expresando con un leve gemido compartido.

 

            Habían necesitado demasiado aquel contacto piel con piel.

 

            Inmediatamente después, Ayno comenzó a moverse, frotando sus miembros el uno contra el otro, provocando que éstos comenzaran poco a poco a endurecerse, a hacerse mucho más sensibles con cada movimiento. Con cada roce, un poco más de placer se desataba dentro del cuerpo de HoSung y lo único que necesitaba cada vez más era que este placer acabara por desatarse por completo; sin embargo, todavía era muy pronto para eso, aquella noche podían tardar y disfrutar todo lo que quisieran, no debía ser tan rápido como en la mayoría de ocasiones que se encontraban en aquel lugar. Por ese mismo motivo, después de que sus miembros estuvieran totalmente erectos, con el pre semen comenzando a hacerlos resbaladizos y pulsando cada vez más y más, Ayno acabó por alzarse de su cuerpo, con una sonrisa de total satisfacción en su rostro que HoSung se sintió totalmente encantado de contemplar.

 

            El chico, después, se levantó de la cama y caminó descalzo por el suelo de moqueta hasta que llegó al sitio donde había dejado su mochila, contra la pared, abriéndola y sacando de uno de sus bolsillos interiores condones y lubricante. HoSung se relamió observando aquella escena, observando el delgado cuerpo desnudo de Ayno moverse por la habitación, con su erecto miembro apuntando hacia el techo, con su trasero prácticamente inexistente pero que a él le encantaba tocar, le encantaba morder y, sobre todo, le encantaba internarse en él. HoSung sabía perfectamente que no era la única pareja sexual de Ayno, de la misma forma que el chico sabía que él tenía novio, por eso seguía disfrutando demasiado de aquel trasero todavía prieto que abrazaba su miembro y hacia que éste se envolviera en unas sensaciones completamente increíbles.

 

            HoSung dejó de soñar despierto cuando Ayno volvió a la cama, hundiendo el colchón bajo su peso y entregándole el bote de lubricante. Se incorporó en la cama a la vez que el otro chico se montaba sobre su cuerpo, dándole la espalda y colocándose de rodillas, levantando el trasero para dejarlo completamente accesible a él e inclinando la parte superior de su cuerpo, apoyándose sobre el colchón con sus codos, dejando su boca a la altura de su miembro, suspirando sobre éste y haciendo que HoSung tuviera que apretar fuertemente sus dientes para reprimir un gemido.

 

            Mientras Ayno se decidía a comenzar o no a darle placer con su lengua y su boca, HoSung abrió el pequeño bote de lubricante que le había sido entregado para luego echar un poco de aquel líquido viscoso sobre el trasero del otro chico y sobre el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Tenía las manos grandes y los dedos largos y gruesos, así que, sabía perfectamente que simplemente introduciendo dos de ellos en el cuerpo de Ayno para crear espacio para su miembro era más que suficiente, aun así, al principio tenía que acostumbrar a la penetración al chico, porque siempre necesitaba un poco de movimiento allí abajo antes de pasar a la verdadera acción.

 

            Dejó el bote de lubricante sobre el colchón y después comenzó a tantear la entrada de Ayno con su dedo hasta que finalmente lo introdujo en su interior, notando cómo éste se contraía, abrazando su dedo, a la vez que un pequeño jadeo salía de los labios del chico. HoSung habría dado todo lo que tenía por haber visto la expresión de éste, pero en aquel momento su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su miembro y prefería mil veces más que comenzara a usar su boca allí antes que ver su expresión.

 

            En otra ocasión lo observaría.

 

            Finalmente, mientras él movía su dedo dentro de su trasero, Ayno se decidió a atender su miembro, primero dando diferentes besos con sus labios, en la punta, en la extensión en la base de éste, después usando su lengua para comenzar a lamerlo de arriba abajo. HoSung esbozó algunos gemidos por el placer que todo aquello le provocaba, pero teniendo todavía el suficiente control sobre su cuerpo como para seguir moviendo su dedo en el interior de Ayno. Poco después, los lametazos del chico dejaron de ser lo que HoSung sentía en su miembro, ya que lo siguiente que sintió fue la boca del chico abrazando su erección, poco a poco, desde la punta hasta la base. Un nuevo gemido escapó de sus labios, un gemido mucho más fuerte de todos los que había esbozado en el resto de su tiempo allí aquel día. Casi pudo sentir la sonrisa del otro en su miembro por aquello.

 

            HoSung continuó con la exploración del trasero de Ayno introduciendo el segundo dedo y haciendo que éste se tensara de nuevo por la intrusión.

 

            Los minutos pasaron de aquella forma, HoSung moviendo sus dedos en el interior de Ayno mientras que el otro chico seguía jugando con su miembro, haciendo que a veces se sintiera a punto de estallar en el placer más absoluto, pero conteniéndose de hacerlo porque no podía hacerlo allí, no podía correrse dentro de su boca, no podía dejar que aquello sucediera porque lo que más deseaba era introducirse dentro de Ayno una y otra vez hasta que el clímax se extendiera por todo el sistema nervioso de su cuerpo, viajando por todas sus extremidades hasta la punta de sus dedos. Por eso mismo, HoSung decidió que ya era hora de que terminaran todo aquello para pasar al evento principal y sacó sus dedos del trasero de Ayno, haciendo que éste exhalara un suspiro de inconformidad con aquello y que su trasero se moviera hacia atrás de forma inconsciente, buscando de nuevo estar lleno.

 

            —Ponme el condón —le pidió—. Tengo la mano pringosa.

 

            El chico le dio un par de lametones más a su miembro antes de separarse de él finalmente y alzarse, dejando que su trasero se posara sobre el abdomen de HoSung mientras cogía uno condón y lo abría, usando sus dientes para poder desgarrar el plástico en el que éste estaba envuelto, sacándolo luego de éste y, con sus delicados dedos, colocándolo sobre su miembro, envolviéndolo por completo. Una vez estuvo listo, Ayno se giró sobre su cuerpo para dejar de darle la espalda después de bastante tiempo y esbozando una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, acompañada de una mirada llena del fuego del deseo por lo que estaba por venir.

 

            HoSung debía de tener aquella misma mirada en sus ojos.

 

            El chico levantó su trasero de su cuerpo lo justo y necesario para alzarse sobre su miembro, cogiendo su erección con su mano para guiarlo hacia su entrada y, después, comenzó a bajar lentamente. HoSung apretó sus dientes fuertemente para no gemir gravemente por el placer que le provocaba el interior de Ayno envolviéndolo poco a poco hasta que finalmente estuvo dentro por completo, solo entonces, dejó de apretar sus dientes y dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de placer, un suspiro que el otro chico también esbozó. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, tan solo unos segundos, antes de que Ayno colocara sus manos sobre los hombros de HoSung para usarlos como punto de apoyo antes de comenzar a moverse, cerrando sus ojos y abandonándose al placer.

 

            HoSung no cerró los suyos, prefería deleitarse con la vista que tenía ante sí, porque aquella era una vista completamente maravillosa.

 

            El cuerpo de Ayno se movía arriba y abajo, engullendo su miembro con trasero una y otra vez, lentamente, pero con ritmo, su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia atrás y su boca abierta esbozando unos sonidos demasiado eróticos. Su cuello tensionado, invitándolo a acercarse a él y mordisquearlo, dejarle miles de marcas de su paso por el lugar y su miembro moviéndose contra su abdomen por el movimiento. HoSung se contuvo unos segundos de hacerlo, pero no pudo contenerse demasiado tiempo y acabó inclinándose sobre el cuello de Ayno para besarlo una y otra vez, usando su lengua y sus dientes, notando en éste el aroma de la colonia que le había regalado en él mientras el chico seguía moviendo su cuerpo sobre él una y otra vez a un ritmo cada vez más y más acelerado, hasta que se detuvo por completo, respirando de forma entrecortada, sin aire.

 

            No pudo evitar sonreír contra aquel cuello níveo, ahora un poco enrojecido, al ver que se había quedado sin fuelle a pesar de que su trasero seguía moviéndose levemente. HoSung aprovechó la posición en la que se encontraban para llevar sus manos al trasero de Ayno, levantándolo, provocando que éste se abrazara fuertemente a su cuerpo. Con cuidado de no salir de su interior o de hacerle daño, acabó tumbándolo de espaldas, las piernas de Ayno abiertas y enganchándose en su cintura. De aquella forma no tendría que hacer más esfuerzos y él tendría mucho mejor acceso a aquel punto que haría que se deshiciera en gemidos.

 

            No tardó en hallarlo, aquel punto que hizo que Ayno se derritiera bajo su cuerpo, apretara su interior y gimiera una y otra vez. HoSung comenzó a moverse rápidamente, tratando de dar en aquel lugar en cada una de sus embestidas, sintiendo que su camino en el interior del chico estaba cada vez más y más apretado y su miembro se sentía a punto de estallar. Se movió en el interior de Ayno unos minutos más, solo unos minutos, hasta que finalmente el chico no pudo resistirlo más y acabó corriéndose entre sus estómagos, apretando de forma deliciosa la erección de HoSung hasta que éste no pudo resistirlo más y también alcanzó el orgasmo, solo un poco después.

 

            Durante unos momentos, no hicieron más que respirar de forma entrecortada, queriendo recuperar la respiración después del esfuerzo realizado.

 

            Aquella noche, lo hicieron un par de veces más antes de salir de aquel hotel discreto en el que nadie hacía preguntas y podían encontrarse sin ningún problema, HoSung sabiendo perfectamente que su pequeño _affair_ seguiría siendo secreto, ahora mucho más debido a que finalmente Ayno había cambiado su colonia y olía de la misma forma que lo hacía su novio.

 


End file.
